Galauria
Galauria is the offline final boss of Monster Hunter Destiny. It is an Elder Dragon with the unique ability to heal itself when affected by a status condition. When enraged, any body surface covered by gold-brown feathers will emit a black aura similarly to that of Savage Deviljho. English: Galauria Japanese: Kinho-ou Latin: ?? In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information A golden, elegant Elder Dragon. Occasionally appearing at the top of a secluded tower, it is easily angered by humans. Facts are in short supply, but some say that it can rid itself of status conditions, and others say that it can turn into a lightning storm... Introductory Cutscene Location: Ancient Spire Area 3 Synopsis: The hunter enters Area 3, where the entrance to the mighty Ancient Spire yawns wide. But there is a golden light shining down from a hole in the clouds that have gathered in the black sky, and illuminating the pavement right in front of the entrance, causing the hunter to pause when he/she catches sight of it. A heavenly call pierces the silent air, and the Galauria descends, wrapped in a golden aura. Each beat of its wings sends yellow sparkles into the air, further adding to its majesty. Silently, the phoenix stares down at the hunter, who strikes a battle-ready pose and waits for it to attack. But the Galauria does not attack - instead, another melodious cry peals from its beak, and it breaks away from its spotlight, flying up toward the top of the Ancient Spire. It disappears into the clouds, a golden speck against the black. Basic Information Monster Class: Elder Dragons Weaknesses: Dragon, Fire Element: Dragon Status Ailments: Dragonblight, Enchanted Habitats: Ancient Spire, Battlequarters Behavior: *Cannot lose stamina *Its golden feathers blaze with draconic energy when enraged *Goes into a state of permanent rage when its head is broken *Drops an item when Flash Bombed out of the air *Only uses Healing Aura when affected by a status condition Physiology and Behavior coming soon Frenzied/Apex Behavior Galauria cannot be infected with the Frenzy. The existence of an Apex Galauria has not been confirmed. Items/Carves ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' High-Rank Body x3: Galauria Feather+, Galauria Down, Galauria Claw+, Draconic Sac, Elder Dragon Blood, Golden Dragongem Break Head x2: Heaven's Crest, Galauria Down, Draconic Sac, Galauria Fuzz+ x2 Break Wings x2: Galauria Banner+, Elder Dragon Blood, Draconic Sac, Galauria Feather+ x3 Break Tail: Galauria Feather+ x2, Galauria Claw+, Golden Dragongem Item Drop: Dragon Treasure, Galauria Feather+, Galauria Fuzz+ G-Rank Body x3: Galauria Fellwing, Galauria Dragondown, Galauria Talon, Draconic Sac+, Elder Dragon Blood, Galauria Fuzz+, Golden Dragonsphire Break Head x2: Deity's Crest, Galauria Dragondown, Draconic Sac+, Draconic Sac x2, Galauria Fuzz+ x3 Break Wings x2: Galauria Primary, Elder Dragon Blood, Galauria Banner+ x2, Draconic Sac+, Galauria Fellwing x2 Break Tail: Galauria Fellwing x2, Galauria Talon, Golden Dragonsphire Item Drop: Old Dragon Treasure, Dragon Treasure, Galauria Fellwing, Galauria Talon, Golden Dragonsphire A-Rank Body x3: Galauria Fullwing, Galauria Greatplume, Galauria Ripper, Draconic Organ, Galauria Down, Purest Dragonjewel, Elder Dragon Blood Break Head x2: Valkyrie's Crest, Galauria Greatplume, Draconic Organ, Draconic Sac+ x2, Galauria Down x3 Break Wings x2: Galauria Plumage, Galauria Primary x2, Galauria Fullwing x2, Elder Dragon Blood Break Tail: Galauria Fullwing x2, Galauria Ripper, Golden Dragonsphire, Purest Dragonjewel Item Drop: Elder Dragon Treasure, Old Dragon Treasure, Galauria Fullwing, Galauria Ripper Item Descriptions H': *'Galauria Feather+: A feather whose texture is like the skin of heaven's angels. *'Galauria Down': Soft fuzz whose plushness is like the clouds on which heaven is built. *'Galauria Claw+': A talon whose gleam is like the reflection of sun on heaven's gate. *'Galauria Banner+': A flag whose soft flapping is like the song of heaven's harp. *'Heaven's Crest': A lovely crown whose majesty is like the aura in which heaven is wrapped. *'Golden Dragongem': A jewel whose sheer beauty can only have come from heaven. *'Draconic Sac': This organ contains the most unstable of energy. Not even top Guild scientists have pierced its secret. G': *'Galauria Fellwing: A wing said to have come from a goddess. Golden light shines from on high. *'Galauria Dragondown': A material said to have been worn by a goddess. Gold wraps us in its warmth. *'Galauria Talon': A claw said to have been wielded by a goddess. Golden grace strikes in a flash. *'Galauria Primary': A feather said to have come from a goddess' wing. Gold subdues the restless spirits. *'Deity's Crest': A crown said to have been owned by a goddess. Golden glory rules us all. *'Golden Dragonsphire': A jewel said to be the heart of a goddess. Gold that emits a reassuring shine. *'Draconic Sac+': An even more unstable organ. It would devastate everything around it without its own willpower. A': *'Galauria Fullwing: Purity spread like the greatest of wings. From up above angels do sing. *'Galauria Greatplume': Greatness worn as the richest of cloaks. In glory and love one does soak. *'Galauria Ripper': Wrath primed to rend like fierce claws. Beware, those that shun the deity's laws. *'Galauria Plumage': Modesty made proud like a goddess' robes. Sufficient to embrace the vastness of the globe. *'Valkyrie's Crest': Power worn by an angel of fate. Those of darkness cower and hide their hate. *'Purest Dragonjewel': Sin is changed to virtue within the folds of great destiny. Villains made heroes, ugliness made lovely through sheer humility. *'Draconic Organ': This organ holds back immense and volatile energy. It must have great hidden strength indeed. Attacks ''NOTE: Galauria only inflicts Enchanted when the corresponding expansion pack is installed.'' Normal Skimming Charge: Rears back and then charges, skimming the ground with its talons. (Dragonblight when enraged) Talon Jab: Similarly to the Rathian, it suddenly shoots forward, jabbing at the target with a claw. Unlike the Rathian, the Galauria remains in the air after this attack. Aerial Peck: Moves over the target, then pecks downwards once. Aerial Dragonfire: Rears its head back for two seconds, then spits a large ball of dragon energy at whatever is in front of it. (Dragonblight) Wing Swing: Draws its wing back and then swings it in a forward arc, sending small feathers shooting forward. These feathers cause minute damage, and when enraged, the feathers are coated in dragon energy. (Dragonblight when enraged) Crest Lash: Shakes its head and looks down slightly, then throws its head back and snaps it forward, lashing out with its crest. (Dragonblight when enraged) Skyfire Beam: Spreads its wings and holds its head up high, and holds this position for several seconds. Then the Galauria lowers its head and fires a wide beam of black energy in front of it. (Dragonblight) Flying Torpedo: Similarly to the Lagiacrus, the Galauria will fly around for a bit, then assume a pose in the air. Then, it rockets forward in the air while spinning like a torpedo. When enraged, it moves in a corkscrewing motion. (Dragonblight when enraged) Dragonstorm: When enraged, the Galauria will slowly rise into the air with its wings outstretched. Then, it surrounds itself with a ball of red-black energy. Finally, it shrieks with anger and sends black lightning bolts shooting out from it to strike multiple targets across the area. (Dragonblight) Healing Song: As soon as it is affected by a status condition (Poison, Sleep, or Paralysis), Galauria will surround itself in a golden light and slowly rise up into the sky with its wings fully spread. Then it will let out a singing cry, and the light will brighten until it cannot be seen. This will heal its status condition, and immediately put it into Rage Mode. (Enchanted) Draconic Beam: Similarly to Kushala Daora, it will fly around slowly while emitting a red/black beam from its mouth, sweeping it back and forth as it does so. (Dragonblight) Roar: Rears its head back, then lowers it and screeches in a melodious voice. Can be blocked with High-Grade Earplugs. G-Rank Onwards Skyfire Beam: Can now move its head upwards while firing the beam, or from left to right. (Dragonblight) Torpedo-Beam Combo: Performs a Flying Torpedo, then instantly chains it with a Skyfire Beam. (Dragonblight) Armor Normal Elemental Resistances: *Fire -15 *Water +10 *Thunder +10 *Ice +5 *Earth -5 *Sky (0) *Dragon -20 Skills: Recovery Level +2, Divine Blessing, Guts A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -5 *Water +20 *Thunder +20 *Ice +15 *Earth +5 *Sky +10 *Dragon -10 Skills: Recovery Level +2, Wide-Range +2, Guts, Item Use Up, Gathering -1 Weapons Sword + Shield Hunting Horn Switch Axe Bow Notes *Galauria's name comes from "gallus" and "aurum", which respectively mean "chicken" and "gold". **Its Japanese name means "golden phoenix". *Galauria can only be fought in Area 10 of the Ancient Spire, but its cutscene always plays in Area 3. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255